The Sinner and The Saint
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Allen is a Saint, living in the common streets of the city. He's walking through the ghetto when a killing occurs, and he finds himself legal guardian of a fifteen year old Sinner called Kanda. AU! Allen is 18, and Kanda is 15. Read it, Lovahs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This..is..YULLEN WEEK 2012! I'm so happy~**

**This is Optional Theme, "Sinner and Saint".**

**Mini-summary: Allen was raised to hate people like Kanda Yuu, but what if Kanda changes Allen's mind? _"Kanda..you're too perfect. So perfect, it's almost sinful."_****AU! For this story, Kanda is fifteen and Allen is seventeen.  
**

**So..**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**Oh, pS: This is soon-to-be a multichap. I'm not done yet, so BE PATIENT, LOVAHS!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

I watched as all of the filthy sinners and whores crawled about on the street. In the common streets, where I lived, there were hardly any sinners. But in the ghetto of the city, they were everywhere: in the street, filling each ugly, practically falling apart house, and shuffling right next to me. The nerve.

Oh, am I going too fast? Let me explain.

This world is filled with two kinds of people: The normal, "safe" people, like me, the saints; the cheating, lying whores and mafia, the sinners.

The city is divided into two: the common streets, for the safe people, and the ghetto, for the sinners.

It's been like this since before i was born.

I personally have only had an issue with a lower-class mafia sinner once. But the justice system clearly took care of him. According to the law, he assaulted me. Me, a fairly high-class, respectable saint. Ridiculous.

Although my parents are long dead, I live with my cousin, Lavi, also a saint, and my uncle, Bookman. My father taught me very much about the sinners and their grotesque ways.

My father and my mother were killed by sinners.

Don't worry, I hated them, so, it's fine.

A whore grinned, wearing nothing but a super-mini skirt and a black bra, with combat boots to match. She sauntered towards me, her dirty, short twintails bouncing lifelessly every step she took.

I gritted my teeth as she wrapped her arms around me in a sad attempt to seduce me. She had a coy smile on her face, but dark bags under her eyes made her face look hollow, and she had far too much makeup on.

"Get away from me." I said through my teeth.

"Aw, c'mon baby, you know you want some of this," she crooned, pushing her boobs close to my face.

"No." I narrowed my eyes. "Get off of me, you slutty sinner!"

She continued trying to seduce me, and every second made me angrier.

In a practiced, quick motion, I ripped my pocketknife from my long jacket pocket and stabbed her. In her position, my blade went up and under her ribcage, piercing one of her lungs and maybe part of her heart.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. I hid away my knife.

"You were once a pretty girl, I think." I said, sad. "What made you turn to this?"

"I..needed to..." she hacked. "For my son.."

Blood dripped from the corner of her cracked lip, and it poured from her wound.

Sh*t. She had a kid? I knelt by her.

"Where do you live? Hurry." I hissed. More sinners took notice of the white-haired saint muttering to a dying blonde sinner.

"He's...in the last apart...ment building..." she said, tears springing in her eyes. "Top floor, last one on the right..."

"What's your name?"

"Annabel..." Her eyes started to glaze over. She was dying. She flew into a fit of tears and gripped my coat. "Please don't kill him...please! He's a good boy, he just got raised...here!"

"I won't hurt him."

"Swear!" she cried. "Promise me you'll take care of him!"

"...I promise." I bit my lip. I couldn't take care of a kid!

But I had killed his mother, so..

Annabel's feeble movements slowly stopped, and her eyes shut.

"Tell him..." she whispered, the strength gone from the blood that hadn't left her. "Tell him I love him."

And with that, her final breath was gone, leaving me to find her kid.

Great.

Why did I have to go and kill her, dammit?!

I groaned inwardly as I dropped her body on the ground and began walking straight for the last apartment building.

It wasn't too far.

A great mountain of anxiety began building up inside me, and I swallowed.

What would Lavi think?

How would Bookman act if I brought another person into his home?

I clenched my hands into fists.

I promised the slut- er, Annabel, that I'd take care of her kid.

I never broke a promise, unlike my father.

I pulled up my hood as I finally reached the final apartment, sighing.

The elevator didn't work, obviously, so I had to climb a million flights of stairs just to get to the top.

Why the heck was I even in the ghetto to begin with?

I had no purpose for being in this wasteland.

I fumbled with the door on the last apartment, and it creaked open.

Hesitantly, I took two steps inside and shut the door behind me.

I expected a seven year old child to be sleeping on a mat or something.

It was dark, so I couldn't see very well.

"Mother?" a voice asked. "You home?"

I didn't answer. The voice was almost too deep for a child.

Maybe he wasn't as young as I thought?

"Che. Answer me, or I'm going to leave to go to the marketplace."

"Um," I said carefully. "Annabel sent me here," I lied.

"What?" he growled. "Who are you?"

"I-I um, she sent me to..." I flicked my eyes over the dark room. It was pitch black. "It's very dark. Do you have a light, or something?"

"What are you, a saint? None of the apartments in this place have electricity." the child of Annabel chuckled darkly. "Why did my Mother send you here?"

"Um, here, I have a flashlight with me.." I fumbled for it in my pocket, until I finally found it. I clicked the little black button, and light produced from it.

I shined it around the room. To my right was a ugly green couch and an old coffee table.

There was garbage on the floor, a lot of it. There was a tiny kitchenette with cupboards opened wide, all bare and void of food. Near the window, a mattress of blankets laid messily on the ground, a single pillow, probably shared by the two, sat at the place where a headboard would've gone, had this place been the commons.

I didn't see the boy until he grumbled out a noise.

"Che, done gawking at my house?"

I swerved, trying to see him. I found him standing by the coffee table I'd seen earlier.

He was almost taller than me, with a ragged shirt that was too big, and jeans that were cut off in the heat of the summer.

His hair was just past his shoulders, and it looked like it had been lopped off with a knife.

His cold blue eyes glared at me, but he was just a kid; I realized. He was scared. I saw his shoulders hunch inwardly, something I'd done myself when I was younger and scared.

Just a kid...

And damned to this life.

I felt a pang of sadness.

I could fix this, though. I could change his life.

It was then that I vowed to it. I would change this boy's life for the better.

"I'm Allen Walk-" I paused. "Bookman. Allen Bookman."

"Che." the boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Kanda. Why are ya here, anyway? Get out."

"Your mother passed."

Time seemed to freeze. His eyes went wide, his pupils shrinking to the point where I thought they'd disappear.

"What.." he asked. "Did you say?"

I lowered my head.

When I looked up, time wound up once more, and a flash of anger occurred in his eyes. He clenched his teeth.

"You killed her, didn't you?!" He launched at me. We tumbled to the floor and he scratched at my throat, attempting to choke me. I resisted the urge to reach for my knife. I couldn't hurt him.

"Stop it! I didn't...Another saint did!" I blurted out. Kanda sat up, his face hidden by his bangs. He sniffled, his shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to calm him. "She told me to take care of you. Pack your things. I'll get you out of here."

"I don't want to leave!" He cried out. I saw his eyes again. They glistened with tears. "We were gonna leave ourselves. She's gonna come back with lotsa money, an' we're gonna move to the common streets. We were gonna make everything better. Not..Now- now it's all ruined! I don't want you to take care of me!"

"Kanda, listen. You have to come with me. We'll fix everything, promise."

"You're promising me?" he asked, bewildered. "You, a kingly saint, promising me, a lowlife sinner? Yeah, right."

"I promise." I swore.

"...che. Fine," Kanda looked up from his tears. "Mother wanted you to?"

I nodded.

Kanda cast his eyes to a discarded sports bag on the floor. He turned, standing and picking it up. He shoved a small black box and a brush in it, and turned back to me.

I blinked. "Don't you want to pack?"

"I just did." Kanda narrowed his eyes, which had gone cold again. "Us sinners don't got a million things, like you do."

"Oh." I looked down. "Let's get on, then."

I led him through the apartment building, weaving through the streets full of sinners, and we slowly made it to the common streets. He stopped at the boundary.

"Oi," He said loudly.

I turned. "Yes?"

"I ain't got identifications or passes. I can't go past here." he replied, annoyance crossing his features.

"I'm your legal guardian. You don't need papers for three weeks." I stated, surprised at my words.

I remembered that my father had taught me a bit about the legalization process.

"Come on. First thing tomorrow, we'll get you proper clothes." I said, pulling him past the boundary. "Maybe a haircut."

"Eh? No way." He growled. "I like it long."

"But it makes you look scrubby," I huffed. "If you want to make life easy here, you need to be presentable."

"You're not one to talk," Kanda pointed out. "You've got white hair."

I went red.

"My hair color is a defect i was born with." I said sharply. "Yours isn't, so leave mine out of this."

I looked crossly at a strand of white that hung in my face. I wondered when the last time I'd dyed it.

A few saints I had made an acquaintance of stared openly at the scruffy, sinner-like boy I dragged along with me as I weaved through the clean, utopian streets. Kanda gaped at the whiteness of it all; my city, my home. Compared to the hellhole he previously lived in, it was paradise.

I sighed in relief when we reached my street; Gray Boulevard.

I led Kanda to the third house on the left, and dug in my pockets for the key.

After a minute or two, I finally found it and unlocked the door.

"My uncle is finicky about dirt," I warned. "Leave your shoes outside."

Kanda grumbled, taking off his muddy shoes and dropping them next to the mat.

I opened the door for him, and he grudgingly stepped into Bookman's house.

"Oi, Allen-chan, is that you?"

I froze.

Dammit!

"Oh, er, Lavi.." I thought about hiding Kanda, but then decided against it. There was no way I could make him live in my room. "Yeah, I'm home."

My cousin's bright red hair popped out from the kitchen before the rest of him did.

"Good, I need help with the-" Lavi stopped mid sentence. "Who is that?"

I sighed.

"Er, Lavi, this is Kanda." I said. I nodded at Kanda. "I'm sure I've got clothes that'll fit you. Go upstairs, it's the first room on the right."

"Why?" Kanda asked. "What's wrong with my clothes? I like them."

"Go, now, Kanda." I said sternly. Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance and trudged up the cream-carpeted stairs.

"Lavi, we need to talk. In the kitchen," I hissed, pacing into the next room.

"Allen, who is that kid?" Lavi asked, following. "He's so scrubby, he's practically a sinner!"

"He _is._" I said angrily. "A whore tried to seduce me, and..well, now she's dead and that boy is her kid!"

"You killed her?" Lavi whistled. "What's gotten into you, Allen-chan? Were you having a bad day or something?"

"No!"

Lavi frowned.

"So what're you gonna do with him?" Lavi asked, resting his head on his hands, sitting down as the table. "The old panda isn't going to like him staying here."

I shook my head, thinking.

"Orphanage?" Lavi asked.

"No," I said darkly. "I went to one before I got here. I will not stand to put anyone else through the hell called an orphanage."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, Allen!" Lavi said, sighing. "He can't stay here!"

"Maybe if I clean him up, you know..make him look saint-regular, Bookman won't mind."

"Are you crazy?"

"Oi, snowball-head." Kanda said from behind us.

I turned around, smiling halfheartedly.

"I found clothes, but they're prissy saint clothes." Kanda glared at me through his raven bangs. "You expect me to wear these?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

Kanda groaned. "Whatever. What next, a chemical bath?"

"It wouldn't be too hard for you to take a shower, would it?" I countered.

"Fine."

"Bathroom's down the hall," Lavi chimed in.

"Lavi," I pressed as Kanda went back upstairs to conquer the shower. "I promised Annabel, er, the whore, that I would take care of her kid..And I-"

"I know, Allen." Lavi looked at me, a sympathetic wariness in his eyes. "You never break a promise."

I sighed.

"I'm an only child. I have been my whole life." I thought aloud. "I've never babysat anything living before. How will I take care of him?"

"A person needs a few things, like food, water, housing, decent clothing," Lavi listed. "Love, help, and that kind of stuff. You'll have to provide the little sinner with that and more in order to be considered a good parent."

I huffed, thinking about how far deep into this mess I was.

"How old is he?"

"Hm?" I asked, coming back to the conversation. "He's probably only a few years younger than us."

"So he's a cranky, hormonal teenager whose mom just died." Lavi whistled again, long and high. "You just had to kill his mom, didn't you?"

"Shut up." I lowered my voice. "Kanda still doesn't know that I killed her."

"He doesn't know she's dead?"

"No, he knows that 'another saint' killed her." I groaned.

**Sorry, Lovahs, you gonna hafta wait the next chapter out. Do I have to make that one long, too?**

**-TheRedButlerFan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the story, lovahs!**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

"Hm?" I asked, coming back to the conversation. "He's probably only a few years younger than us."

"So he's a cranky, hormonal teenager whose mom just died." Lavi whistled again, long and high. "You just had to kill his mom, didn't you?"

"Shut up." I lowered my voice. "Kanda still doesn't know that I killed her."

"He doesn't know she's dead?"

"No, he knows that 'another saint' killed her." I groaned.

"You lied to him?" Lavi looked stunned.

"Only cause...never mind." I sighed.

"Ne, Allen." Lavi said curiously. "Not to be off-topic, but your hair's grey again. You forget to dye it?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I've been working double shifts, and it didn't cross my mind. I'll buy more dye tomorrow."

"I like it grey," Lavi smiled. "It looks cool."

"Switch with me?" I asked. Lavi chuckled.

"It doesn't work like that, Moyashi."

"Allen!"

"Fine," Lavi laughed. "But really. It looks fine."

"I hate my hair." I huffed.

From upstairs, I heard the shower begin running.

"What are you gonna tell the old panda?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't have a clue. 'I killed a whore and now I'm adopting a sinner'?"

"How will you afford him?" Lavi leaned back in his chair. "You work extra hours, and you can hardly satiate your own monster appetite. How will you be able to feed him and stuff?"

"I'll have to get a second job," I rested my jaw on my knuckles, closing my eyes.

"No way!" Lavi exclaimed. "You don't get enough sleep!"

"I'll be fine," I chastened him.

"Whatever you say, Allen."

Lavi glanced around worriedly.

"So. What's his name?"

"Kanda." I flicked a strand of white out of my eyes. It swished back into its place. I glared up at it in annoyance.

Groaning, I stood.

"I'd better fix my room up for him." I remarked. "We have that fold-away cot in the basement, right?"

"Nn."

I went downstairs and carefully pulled the sort of-heavy fold-away bed up. I dragged it through the halls and up to the second floor, where my room was.

I opened the closed door and looked around for a bit.

After a moment, I decided that it'd be a tight fit, but Kanda and I would have to learn to share a room.

* * *

"Oi, Snow-hair."

I turned to see Kanda wrapped in a towel. His moderately-long black hair clung to the sides of his face and neck, and droplets of water surrounded him.

His cold eyes glanced curiously about the room.

"I know. It's weird." I said, chuckling. "You hardly know my family and I, and you have to share a room with me."

Kanda stared at me. His eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"But we have to make this work."

"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes. Then, he pointed at the foldaway cot. "That bed mine?"

"Yeah."

Kanda retrieved his black bag from a corner in the room and sat down on the lumpy cot. His eyes almost shone in excitement.

Then I realized that he must've never slept on a real bed.

"Oh, Kanda. I found some of my clothes that are too small." I glanced pointedly at the folded outfit on the edge of his cot. "I think they'll fit. And I'm still trying to find them, but I know there are shoes somewhere around here."

Kanda was still entranced by his thoughts. He smiled slightly down at the bed.

I smiled.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed."

I stood and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Ne, Allen!"

"Yeah?" I went downstairs, skipping steps.

"The panda's home." Lavi tilted his head towards the door.

"Shit!"

I ran for the window to see for myself. There he was, walking up the sidewalk.

"Dammit, I need more time!" I said, urgency and panic taking over.

I bolted up the stairs to my room. I rushed to open the door.

Kanda was fumbling to button the vest I'd given him.

"Kanda, you need to stay upstairs until I bring you down, okay?" I said quickly.

"Che! Why?" Kanda asked in annoyance.

"And please, be quiet until I do!" Not answering Kanda's question, and ran back down the stairs. Lavi sat at the counter, sipping juice through a straw.

"Lavi, don't mention Kanda." I hissed just as my uncle opened the front door.

"Hey, Panda!" Lavi grinned. Bookman glared.

"Don't call me that, foolish child." Bookman hobbled into the kitchen to thwap Lavi over the head. I chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Uncle."

"Hello, Allen." Bookman smiled at me.

"You're home early today," I said pointedly, sitting down next to Lavi.

"Yes," he replied. "There was an incident, and most of us were sent home."

He sat at the table across the room, picking up the newspaper and beginning to read.

* * *

I went upstairs. I'd left Kanda in my room for three hours, and it was around six in the evening.

Opening to door, I saw that Kanda had decided to go through my textbooks.

I shut the door and spoke quietly.

"Sorry for making you stay in here so long," I said apologetically. "My uncle is pretty unreasonable, and my cousin and I have been softening him up."

"Che." Kanda glanced at me over the book I had to read in high school, 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. "So, can I go downstairs yet? I'm hungry."

"You'll just have to wait a bit longer," I sighed. "Lavi is setting the table for four people instead of three. I'm sure Uncle will notice and ask about the extra plate. That's when I'll bring you down."

I rolled my shoulders, flopping onto my bed. Kanda flipped a page of the book.

"You know," Kanda said boredly. "When I was living in the ghetto, I never thought that moving into the commons would mean hiding in some teenager's bedroom."

"Gomen," I said.

"Allen!" Lavi called from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"I'll be back."

I went downstairs again, sitting in my seat as my uncle made his way to the table.

"Junior, are we expecting a guest?"

I snapped my attention to Bookman. He stared at the extra plate of food.

"Er, We're more.." I stuttered. "A larger household."

"Junior!" Bookman shouted, although Lavi was in the room. The redhead jumped. "Did you make a girl pregnant?!"

"No!" Lavi retorted, offended.

I stood and went upstairs to retrieve Kanda, who followed me down the steps. Bookman glared at the newcomer. Kanda glowered back.

"Who is that?"

"This is Kanda." I said firmly. "I'm his legal guardian."

Bookman looked at me in shock as this registered. He looked back to the dark-haired teenager.

"How?"

"I.." I bit my lip, unsure of how to put it. "I was witness to a killing in the ghetto, and his mother was stabbed. She begged me to take care of him."

"And you agreed?" Bookman asked, looking angered.

I nodded. Lavi sat at the table.

"Are you an idiot, nephew?!" Bookman yelled. "You're only eighteen!"

"I know," I sighed. "But I promised her."

Bookman glared at the wall for a few minutes.

"Look, geezer," Kanda said testily. "My mom's dead. Snow-hair is my guardian. You don't have a say in this."

I wanted to duct-tape Kanda's mouth shut.

Bookman muttered indistinctly under his breath.

"Do as you like, Allen, but I want no part in his care." Bookman said, looking at me with disapproval in his eyes. "He's your responsibility, and I refuse to provide for him."

"Thank you." I sat at the table, and Kanda sat down next to me.

**Tension in the house of Bookman! See ya later, Lova**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, Kanda gets calm when he's in complete shock about something. He kind of regards his mom's death as something trifle until he absolutely HAS to deal with it.**

"Look, geezer," Kanda said testily. "My mom's dead. Snow-hair is my guardian. You don't have a say in this."

I wanted to duct-tape Kanda's mouth shut.

Bookman muttered indistinctly under his breath.

"Do as you like, Allen, but I want no part in his care." Bookman said, looking at me with disapproval in his eyes. "He's your responsibility, and I refuse to provide for him."

"Thank you." I sat at the table, and Kanda sat down next to me.

Dinner was a long and awkward time, until Lavi finally spoke.

"Kanda-kun," Lavi asked, swallowing some of his food. I was about to be on my sixth plate.

Kanda glanced up at Lavi, his face cleaner than when he arrived.

"Where did you live, before you got here?" Lavi munched on another chunk of food.

"The ghetto." Kanda replied, as if it were obvious.

"Well, yeah, but where in the ghetto?" Lavi clarified, swallowing again. I rolled my eyes, trying not to glance over at my uncle.

"Do you think that I know the street name, address, and zip code?" Kanda retorted harshly. "It's not as if the signs were still up. There was so much graffiti on them, most of the street signs had to be taken down. "

Lavi and Uncle looked shocked.

Then again, they didn't spend very much time in the ghetto, unlike me.

I knew how bad it was there.

"Things there are different than here." Kanda thought for a moment. "I can tell you that my apartment was on Noah Section."

"Noah..?" Lavi asked, intrigued.

"Noah Section is the best of the two sections in the ghetto." Kanda said.

I sighed, finishing my plate and patiently waiting for Kanda to finish so I could do the dishes.

"Ne, Allen, you look tired." Lavi commented. "I can do dishes tonight, if you want."

"Oh, would you really?" I yawned, smiling back at my cousin. "Thank you so much. I haven't slept in the past two days. Damn Komui keeps giving me ridiculous deadlines."

"No problem, Allen-chan."

Kanda glanced around the room, and I noticed he finished.

"Allen, what has Komui begotten on you now?" Uncle asked, trying toedge around the rough patch we'd just been over.

"Ah, well I've got to finish this chapter before Wednesday, which is the day after tomorrow, and I've hardly got five pages finished." I grumbled.

"That new book you've been working on?" Lavi asked, gathering the plates from the table.

"Nnn." I nodded and yawned. "I still have about twenty pages to write before I can even call it a chapter."

"That sucks."

I nodded. I was a novelist, and my publisher demanded chapters frequently. I'd very nearly said no to him this time.

It finally sunk in what I'd said earlier.

Second job.

"Ugh..." I groaned. Kanda stared up at me. I stood and stretched my arms behind my back.

Uncle nodded to Lavi and I and left the room.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda said suddenly, glaring at me. "What do you want me to do?"

I glanced at Lavi in confusion, and my red-headed cousin burst out laughing.

"What?" I said, my tone raising an octave.

Lavi gasped out unintelligible words between breaths.

" 'Beansprout,' " Lavi grinned. "He called you short, Allen-chan."

"What?!" I turned to Kanda. "I'm taller and older than you!"

"You're still short, Moyashi." Kanda replied nonchalantly.

Lavi was struggling to quiet his laughter.

"Oi, Kanda-kun! Where did you learn Japanese?" Lavi chuckled.

"It's spoken a lot in the ghetto," Kanda said. "I had to learn it so I could communicate with the traders."

"I see."

"Nn."

I was still fuming about the height comment.

I tugged at a strand of white and thought again, _How did I forget to dye my hair? I never forget!_

"Allen-chan, you're going shopping tomorrow, yeah?" Lavi scrubbed at a pot.

"What? Oh, yeah. Kanda needs clothes, and I need hair dye." I said.

"Will you grab some stuff while you're there?" Lavi tipped his head towards the fridge. "List is on the fridge."

"Sure." I nodded. "I'll get it later."

I looked at the clock, suddenly compelled to know the time.

9:30 at night.

"Ne, Kanda. You're going to bed, it's getting late."

"It's way too early!"

"The both of us have lots to do tomorrow." I smiled at Lavi. "Night."

"G'night, Allen. Kanda," Lavi put another clean cup on the rack.

"Come on," I chastened, pulling Kanda upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," I chastened, pulling Kanda upstairs.

Kanda grumbled, but trudged along, annoyed, as I spoke to Lavi.

"Night, Lavi."

"Night, Allen.." Lavi smiled. "Goodnight, Kanda."

.oOo.

"Alright..." I mumbled, drawing out the "i". I tapped at the laptop keys softly, the screen bright and the room dim, hurting my eyes a bit. "Kanda, we're getting up early in the morning."

"Che, why?" Kanda groaned.

"We've got to get your hair trimmed, since you refuse to cut it, and get you decent clothes before we go to the Department of Child Services." I explained.

"Again, why?" Kanda said in annoyance.

"So I can legally adopt you," I said simply. "I can't just slap new clothes on you, put you in my uncle's house and call myself your guardian." I chuckled, shutting the laptop down and setting it on the floor.

Kanda still seemed enthralled with the "real bed" concept. He had the blankets pulled up to his shoulders (which were clad in real pajamas) and his dark hair was spilling over the pillow. He loved it, not that he'd ever admit it.

Kanda's eyes were soft and sleepy, and I tried not to stare. He looked so, so tired.

"Ne, Kanda, I'm going to bed." I reached over and set the alarm. "Goodnight."

"Nn."

I smiled and rolled over, laying on my side and facing the wall rather than Kanda.

I closed my eyes and yawned. The room was silent.

Time passed, and I still couldn't fall asleep. My mind was planning the next day, which was crammed. I had to get up, feed Kanda, get him dressed appropriately, get to the store, buy the clothes (and everything on Lavi's list...and hair dye), go to the salon to get Kanda's hair cut, go to the DOCS, wait four hours in line, get interviewed, get _Kanda_ interviewed, sign some papers, and legally adopt him. And on top of that, I had to write part of the chapter before Komui had a bloody fit.

Kanda suddenly made a small, suppressed noise, and my eyes snapped open. I didn't dare make a move.

Kanda sniffed, and started whimpering softly, obviously trying to stay quiet.

"M-mother.."

Guilt overthrew me, and my heart clenched for the boy I had 'rescued', for the boy whose life I shattered and took away from him.

I was foolish to think that he'd forget to mourn over his mother.

Kanda cried almost silently, and I yearned to comfort him, to hold him, but I knew he'd hate me if he knew I was even awake.

"Mother, Mother," he cried, muffling it with the pillow.

I kept my breath steady forcibly making myself seem sound asleep.

"I-I want to...go home, M-mother.." Kanda whispered, sniffling again.

I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut.

I lightened up the tightness in my eyelids and, as Kanda quieted further, supposedly falling asleep, I swallowed my guilt and tried to drift into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

**I know, shortest chapter I've written ever. I felt that the two scenes after this one just wouldn't work out side-by-side, so you'll all just have to be patient with me ;~;**

**-TheRedButlerFan**


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm clock rang loudly in my ear. I groaned sleepily and rolled ungracefully over, rubbing my eyes with one hand and slamming my fist down on the snooze button with the other.

My blackened hand ran through my white hair, and, as half-awake as I was, again I thought, _Hair dye._

My left hand was amputated when I was young, after the incident with the sinner. My current aesthetic arm was originally white, but when I was sixteen, Lavi and I painted it black during a rebellious streak of ours.

I smiled at the memory.

My scar came from that incident as well, a gang had tried to use me to initiate a new member by carving the strange mark into my face. A shame, my parents were disappointed.

It was six in the morning, and I stood and yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

I walked lazily to the dresser and pulled out the first outfit I saw, grabbing a towel on my way to the shower.

I turned the water on as hot as I could, immediately steaming up the small bathroom. I undressed and got in, quickly washing myself. I ignored my hair for now, leaving the shampoo on the counter. Washing your hair before you dyed it was never a good idea.

I shut off the water and dried off, putting clean clothes on and ruffling my wet hair. It was turned a dark grey from the water.

Entering my room once more, Kanda was still sound asleep. I checked the clock, six thirty-four.

"Oi, Kanda, we've gotta get ready." I said, shaking the boy by his shoulders. Kanda grumbled sleepily and blinked, instantly waking.

I guessed it was a reflex to wake up that fast.

"Tired," Kanda groaned, sitting up. I noticed, biting my lip to keep from laughing, how ridiculous his hair looked.

Tangled and twisted, Kanda's hair was a nightmare in and of itself.

"Oi, you gotta get dressed." I said, digging through the bottom drawer of my dresser, where I kept all of the clothes that didn't fit me.

Finally, I found a white button-up and jeans that seemed to be Kanda's size.

"Here," I tossed the clothes at Kanda, who was sitting up in bed looking startled.

"Oi," Kanda muttered. I was about to speak, when Kanda shook his head, looking less disoriented before.

"That's right..you brought me here yesterday," Kanda said to himself. "I remember."

I looked softly at the boy I was soon to be guardian of.

_Maybe it won't be so bad.._ I thought as Kanda got dressed.

Kanda pulled on the jeans and buttoned up the last two buttons that were being stubborn on his shirt, and stood, heading to his near-empty sports bag to get out the brush.

I didn't expect him to start ripping through his hair like he was trying to pull out chunks of it. I sighed.

It was still dark out, and I put on my own button-up and decided against the vest today, moving to tie my trademark red ribbon around my neck, collar up. I'd begun doing this when I was around fifteen. I had been going through a Gothic lolita-boy type phase, all I'd worn for three years was straps, buckles, ruffles, and dark, Victorian-Era fashions. The few things that remained from that time was my red ribbon and a couple of the outfits I couldn't bear to part with, which weren't the most outrageous of my teenage wardrobe, but were still quite outlandish.

And a top hat. But I digress.

"Oi, Moyashi, I'm hungry." Kanda grumbled, his hair sleek once more. When it wasn't tangled up in a mess on his scalp, his ebony hair reached his shoulder blades. I guessed we could get it trimmed to the shoulders, maybe a few centimeters shorter if I begged the boy.

"Alright, alright. Let's go downstairs." I nodded. "But please, be quiet, Uncle isn't a morning person, especially at six in the morning."

"'Kay." Kanda followed me down the steps. I got out a bowl, milk, and cereal for him and let him do the rest. I wasn't much of a breakfast eater.

A few minutes later, Kanda had finished, and he rubbed his eyes, still a bit tired.

"Alright, let's go."

**Sorry for failure to update/failure of chapter! DX I'm so focused on Dissonance right now...and I'm trying really hard to get on with Of Trust and Rejection..and Guardian Transfer Transport Program..and editing Forget Me so I can possibly de-discontinue it (those of you who enjoyed that before I stopped writing it, don't get your hopes up, I've lost almost complete interest in Black Butler -.-ll)..and drafting Chapter 2 of Book-Man and -Reach-..and betaing six Yullen fics tonight (yes, deadline is tonight ). If anyone it interested, I might be putting Broken up for adoption,as I've lost hope in it, if you're interested, please message me. **

**Also, if anyone who has read my first Yullen fic, "While You Were Sleeping", have you read the sequel to it, "Nothing Compared"? It's completely unsuccessful, and asdfghjkl DX I'm horrible. Anyways, WYWS enjoyers, please move on with the story in "Nothing Compard". Thank you.**

**See you all later...maybe XD**


End file.
